


Space: A girl's worst enemy

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Phango19 [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dissection, Identity Reveal, It's not danny, danny goes to space, danny interns for the giw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: In a tech test for the GIW, Danny and Paulina get stranded in space.
Series: Phango19 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547596
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Space: A girl's worst enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Phango19 prompts used:  
> Danny goes to space  
> Danny interns for the giw  
> Dissection  
> Identity reveal (again)

Danny ran his finger down the rough incision line he'd cut down the small ghost. He and the other interns at GIW had been tasked with identifying the internal workings of the smaller ghosts. Looking down at the small green creature all he could see was Skulker and whilst the hunter wouldn't mind so much if this situation was reversed, Danny felt sick seeing a being so close to one of his sometimes alleys strapped down and cut open in front of him.

"I can't do this," he whispered as he used his own evtoenergy to heal the ghost. He wouldn't be able to free it as easily but he was going to. Somehow.

Before he could come up with a plan, much like when he had been given this opportunity to intern with the GIW, agents came into the room. "Intern F," the taller one said as they came to a stop in front of him. "We have a special job for you."

In a frequency too low for humans to hear, Danny cursed. One of the little ghosts said "mood". Danny glanced at it.

"What is it?" He asked, sceptical that this would be good for him.

"You and and Intern S," the agent gestured at Paulina. "Will be trialing some tech for us."

"Is that even allowed?" Paulina asked, cocking a hip out. "I mean aren't we a liability?" She looked at Danny and hd could have sworn he saw panic in her eyes.

"This is the final test stage before we implement the product," the shorter agent said. "You will have a full agent with you for the whole trial process."

"Okay," Danny said, figuring worst comes to worst he could get himself and Paulina out of whatever happened.

-

Danny blinked his eyes open and groaned. Red lights flashed and sirens wailed. A whining that was just below normal human hearing was giving him a headache. Or maybe that was whatever had knocked him out.

Paulina groaned. "Ugh what hit me," she said, lifting a hand to her head. She attempted to pull her safety harness off. It wouldn't budge.

Danny pulled on his. "We're stuck."

"Really Fenton," Paulina said, glaring at him. "I hadn't noticed."

"You cannot tell anyone."

"I already signed an NDA."

"Not about the GIW," Danny snapped. "You cannot tell anyone about this." And he phased out of the harness and went over to the controls.

"Figures you'd have ghost powers you freak."

Danny rolled his eyes. But then he froze. "We're in space."

"What?" 

"We're in space," Danny repeated.

"I heard what you said," Paulina grumbled. "But I don't get how."

"We're in space!"

"Can you geek out about that after we know we're safe?"

Almost without realising it, Danny shifted forms and floated out of the weird ship thd GIW had had them test. "Fenton!" Paulina called. "Phantom? Where the fuck are you going?" She then swore profusely in spanish.

Danny came back in. "Sorry," he said. "I had to see how far out we are. I think we're about level with the iss, orbit wise anyway."

"That's great," Paulina said, only really understanding that that meant they were definitely not on Earth. "How do we get home?"

"Hang on," Danny said, dropping down onto the floor. Which Paulina only belatedly realised was weird. Her hair was floating everywhere but Fent-om could walk as if there was gravity. "You aren't freaking out."

"Oh I'm freaking out," Paulins said. "I'm freaking out so bad that I've gone past freaking out and am now in a state of adrenaline fueled Calm."

"Oh."

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I've been to space before."

"Danny, you just showed me you're a ghost."

"Well I am kinda freaking out about that," Danny told her. "But I know I can get us home."

"Can you get me out of this harness?"

"Easy, but first I want to find some kind of oxygen tank for you."

Paulina stopped tugging on her harness. "How am I breathing?" She suddenly realised.

"There's an oxygen supply in here," Danny said, waving his hand through the air. "I just need to find out where it is."

"Danny, you do have a plan that's not going to get me burnt up on reentry right?"

"Wait why are you calling me Danny?"

"It's easier than Fenton or Phantom."

"Fair enough," Danny agreed shrugging. He walked towards her. "I actually was planning to create an ice shield and just throw us back to the surface."

Paulina blinked at him. "Gilipollas," she said.

"What?"

"Idiot," she said. "This ship withstood exit why wouldn't withstand reentry."

Danny's eyes went wide. "Oh yeah," he said before touching a hand to Paulina's harness. She floated out of it. "I'm gonna push us home. You steer."

"Just like when papa needs help with his car," Paulina said. "Let's go home then Danny." Danny smiled. "This does not mean we are friends."

He shrugged. "Gave up on being anything like popular in the normal sense a long time ago."


End file.
